Twisted Memories
by Princess Zelda98
Summary: What if Severus Snape never died? What if Harry never went into the forest? What if Harry never knew he was the 7th Horcrux? What would happen? Would Voldemort win? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I started writing this Harry Potter story... I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Harry Potter... It's J.K. Rowling's.**

It all started the day it ended. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood in the Great Hall with his wand in hand across from Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort sneered at Harry his red eyes glinting, "You think that because you've eliminated some of my horcruxes you can defeat me? You are wrong, boy. Lord Voldemort is too powerful for you."

"I will defeat you," Harry said bravely. "So let's finish this Tom. Only one of us will walk out of this room. Only one of us will survive." Voldemort laughed. It was a cruel and merciless laugh. Many of the students around the hall shivered slightly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. A beam of green light shot from his wand faster than everyone though was possible. Voldemort grinned knowing that he won.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as Harry lifted his wand. But it was too late. Just then the green light hit Harry straight in the chest. Harry's eyes widened as he fell back, dead before he hit the ground. Voldemort stumbled back. The Great Hall was deathly silent. _Harry Potter was dead. _Ron pulled Hermione closer to protect her. Percy's arms wrapped around Ginny to keep her from running to Harry. Professor Severus Snape stared at Harry's body in an expression that could only be described as shock. The man who hated Harry was shocked that he was dead like that. Professor McGonagall cried silently.

"Percy let me go!" Ginny mutter through gritted teeth so quietly that only Percy could hear her.

"No! Harry wouldn't want you to die because of him," Percy muttered back just as quietly.

"I don't care! I love him and he is probably dead now. So LET ME GO!" With that Ginny forced her way out of her brother's arms and ran to where Harry lay. Student and teachers watched on with interest of what Ginny was going to do.

"Harry!" Ginny sobbed, collapsing onto the floor next to him and taking his head in her lap. She slowly stroked his face. "Please, please don't leave me! Not now, not ever! Don't die Harry! Please... please!" Ginny's pleas for Harry to come back got softer and softer. Even though she knew it was fruitless Ginny stilled begged him to come back. Ginny lowered her red head to Harry's chest, where she knew just an hour before his heart beat loud and steady. Now... Now there was silence. Ginny's body was raked with sobs.

"Sorry to interrupt this, er, moment," Voldemort sneered staring down with contempt at Ginny and Harry, "but I believe I just won." No one protested, not even Neville. "Get away girl."

"Kill me," Ginny shuddered. "Kill me like you killed him! I don't care!"

"NO! GINNY!" Percy cried out, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. "He's not worth it!"

"Harry Potter _IS_ worth it!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'd rather die than live without him!"

"I will kill no more tonight. You'll have to live without him," Voldemort looked pleased with himself. "Severus?"

"Yes my Lord?" the servant asked.

"What shall I do with Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked. "I can't run Hogwarts and the Ministry at the same time."

Snape looked startled at this revelation but quickly replied, "Allow me to continue to be the Headmaster. I will worry about the teachers and the students. You, of course will be the boss but I will be the 'Deputy'. I, myself will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Voldemort nodded to this arrangement.

"Know this," Voldemort addressed the people in the Great Hall, "things will change, at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding World. The train will leave at dawn. Happy Summer students." Voldemort apparated. Ginny still held Harry to her chest like he was her life source.

"Come on Ginny," George begged. She shook her head. After many pleas from the rest of the Weasley's, George walked away slowly.

"Ms. Weasley?" a man asked, not rudely but kindly. Ginny lifted her head to see Severus Snape crouching down beside her.

"What do you want?" Ginny spat. "Did you come here to gloat about how your amazing Dark Lord succeeded?"

Snape looked started at her anger, "Ms. Weasley I meant only to comfort you." He looked down at Harry. "It seems that that family has now broken two hearts beyond repair.

"Yours? Ginny asked incredulously.

"Why is that so shocking to think of me falling in love? Am I that awful?" he replied. "I suppose I am. Lily Evan was my best friend until I called her mudblood. You have no idea how much I regret that." Snape sighed and stood up. "I believe your family will be worrying Ms. Weasley. Enjoy you summer and I promise to make next year as painless as possible." Ginny nodded and finally let Harry go. He was dead and she wasn't going to change that. Just before she left though Ginny leaned down and closed Harry's eyes before kissing him for the last time ever.

"Goodbye Harry," she whispered.

**So what did you think? Was Snape too out of character? Any suggestions? Comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling. (OH you should go on Pottermore!)**

**Also I'm writing like J.K. Rowling does so I'm not using I or me. But I'll still use Ginny's POV and such.**

**Ginny's POV**

Hogwarts was silent. Slowly as dawn came all Hogwarts students and brothers and sisters who had since left Hogwarts go on the train. All of the Weasleys, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron, plus Hermione, Neville, and Luna were in a compartment together. The Weasleys had been avoided out of fear of punishment of being seen near them, only Luna and Neville and stuck with them. Ron hadn't let go of Hermione's hand since Harry's death. Ginny sat in the corner quiet and crying silently staring out of the window, not really watching the scenery.

"I never thought I would be on the Hogwarts Express again," Percy broke the silence.

"Why stop now?" George teased half-heartedly. He paused as if expecting Fred to say, 'Yeah it was so nice without you.'

"It's not the same," George mumbled broken. "It never will be again." Percy patted George on the back. Truthfully they all felt like that. Nothing ever would be the same.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ginny raised her head from the window. Already it had been announced that no more muggle borns would be let into Hogwarts. The ones that had already started their years would finish them but then they would have no choices. Their jobs would be chosen for them, they could never marry. They would not be considered witches and wizards. They're wands would be taken away. That meant Hermione.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We'll figure something out," Ron comforted.

"What are you going to do Luna?" Ginny looked over at the blonde haired girl. Neville and Luna were sitting unnaturally close. She brushed the tears from her eyes as Percy, who was sitting right next to her looked over at her questionably.

"Well my Dad isn't going to even try to resist Voldemort so I asked Neville if I could stay with him and his grandmother for now," Luna blushed looking at Neville. Many wizard families like Luna's immediately agreed to Voldemort's new rule out of fear. But others like the Weasley's and Neville's didn't. Because of this Arthur Weasley had lost his job. Thankfully the Weasleys had access to Harry's vault in Gringotts. Harry had been prepared for the worst.

"So are you together?" Ron asked suddenly.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's none of your business."

"It's fine," Neville said quickly to save Ron more than anything, "and yes, yes we are." Luna blushed even redder, if that was possible. Ginny smiled at them remembering how is felt to be in love like that.

"We're almost there," George said looking out of the window. It was nearly dark. Everything had changed since the last time all of them had been on the Hogwarts Express.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like with Snape," Hermione whispered as if scared to say it any louder.

"I have something to tell you about him," Ginny said. She quickly told them how Severus Snape had comforted her.

"Wait, we are talking about _Severus Snape_?" Ron asked after Ginny finished. "The guy who hated Harry?" Ginny nodded. "The potions master?" Ginny nodded. "The guy who everyone hates?" Ginny nodded. There was a pause. "So what side is he on?"

"That makes sense!" Hermione exclaimed like she had just solved a difficult puzzle that no one but here knew.

"No it doesn't!" George said a little angrily. "It's make NO sense!"

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked more out of kindness than anything else since they knew she would tell them anyway.

"Don't you get it?" they all just stared at her like she was crazy. "Oh come on! He said that he loved Lily Potter. So remember how Harry found out that it was Snape who told You-Know-Who about the prophecy?" They all nodded slowly. "Well if Professor Snape loved Lily he must have realize You-Know-Who would kill her, right?"

"But wouldn't Snape ask You-Know-Who to spare her?" Ron asked.

"Do you really think You-Know-Who would do that? And we know how that turned out. So maybe Dumbledore tried to help Lily and James for Professor Snape," she continued, "and most likely because of that Severus Snape became a spy. But I'm just guessing here."

"You're kidding!" George looked shocked. "You got all of that from ONE conversation?"

"Well, no but I've been trying to figure him out a little more," Hermione shrugged. Ginny smiled a little at George's expression.

"We're here," Percy stood up suddenly startling them all. "Let's go. Mum and Dad will be waiting." Ginny slowly stood up. Already it was time for her to face the world without Harry. Was she ready?

**Severus Snape's POV (Okay I really couldn't resist. Plus this WAS FUN! And it advances the plot! I'm done...)**

Severus Snape scowled at the portrait of a man with a white beard and half moon spectacles, "The boy is dead. Killed by the Dark Lord himself."

"Really?" the man's eyes widened slightly. "Well both you and I knew that could happen."

"Dumbledore, Lily Evans' son is dead and that is all you have to say?" Snape looked angry.

"What of the snake?" Dumbledore gazed at Severus with his electric blue eyes that made you feel as if you could see your soul.

"Nagini? Dead," Snape brushed it aside as if it didn't matter, "Longbottom took care of that. The boy was very prepared."

"Good," Dumbledore looked pleased.

Snape looked up from the floor furious. His black eyes glinted dangerously. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD AND YOU SAY IT'S 'GOOD'? Who care about the stupid snake? Potter died on your foolish mission old man! Don't you care about Potter?

"Of course I care. I hoped that Harry would live but even you knew that there was a small chance of that. Severus I didn't realize you cared for the boy so much," Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Him?" Snape said in disbelief. "No. Never Potter. I still love Lily Evans. I have failed Lily."

"But-"

"No," Snape interuppted. "Not only that. Did you realize that Ginny Weasley was crushed by his death tonight? That family has a habit of breaking people's hearts." His tone was sarcastic. "That's _soo_ good. And what's more do you now what Ginny Weasley did right before she let him go? She closed his eyes!" Snape was breathing hard.

"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked quietly and calmly.

"I don't know," he sank down in the chair facing the Headmasters desk, his desk. "Try to make Hogwarts as normal as possible?"

"That won't happen," Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort will start to change Hogwarts. Muggle borns will be eliminated."

"He's already started," Severus replied tiredly.

"So that's it isn't?" there was a sadness in his tone that wasn't there a minute ago. "No one will fight back? Voldemort just... Wins?" Severus nodded. "Even you?" Again he nodded. "Well I guess ther's nothing more to discuss then." With that Dumbledore walked out of the painting. THe portraits of the other Headmasters and Headmistresses around the wall that were only pretending to sleep opened their eyes to watch the man before them.

"He's right you know," squeaked a tiny wizard. "Hogwarts won't be normal."

"What am supposed to do about it?" Snape nearly sneered.

"Do something interesting!" one wizard suggested. Snape groaned.

"If I remember correctly you exceed at many things, potion and Defense Against the Dark Arts being a few of them," a stern looking witch put in. "Use those talents. Rally up Hogwarts."

"And be killed?" he managed to sneer that time.

"Rather be killed than to fail!" another witch added cheerfully.

"I've already failed," he put his head in his hands. Quite a few muttered something at that. He stopped listening. Severus Snape was not an emotional man. He was harsh on students and didn't care what they thought of him. He was very skilled at Occlumency and Legilimency. He had stopped doing emotion, through by the time he was in his 6th year. When Lily started dating Potter. And therefore his life ended. But now her son's death brought it all back. He had comforted Ginny Weasley, something he never did. The boy's death surprised him. Part of him still expected Harry to come running up the stairs and demanding an explanation at any minute. Now that the boy was dead who was he supposed to be? He couldn't be a spy for Dumbledore, could he? And how could he go back to being a Death Eater after so long? There was no path forward. There was a knock on the door.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU COWARD! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"Minerva MecGonagall's angry voice shouted through the door. Severus opened the door to find Minerva McGonagall with Filius Flitwick, Cuthbert Binns, Pomona Sprout, and Horace Slughorn standing outside. Minerva's wand was out and she looked about ready to make the door explode.

"Minerva I-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Severus back up slowly with his hands up as Minerva walked into his office with her wand still out. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOU COWARD!" Snape's back bumped against his desk. "AND WHAT'S MORE YOU ARE A NO GOOD, LIEING, TWO SIDING JERK!"

"Excellent word choice Minerva," Dumbledore said approvingly. They spun around to watch him. "But you might want to let Severus explain before you kill him."

"Of course Professor," Minerva lowered her wand.

"I thought you weren't talking to me,"Snape hissed to Dumbledore.

"I'm not. But I'm not going to let her kill you," Dumbledore chuckled at that.

"Fine," Snape said testily. With a swish of his robes he walked around his desk and sat down. "Would you like to sit? Or just stand there all night? My story will take awhile." With a flick of his wand he summoned four other chairs. Grumbling they all sat down. None of the hostility left their eyes.

"I will explain everything and answer any of your questions," Snape started.

"What side are you on?" Snape raised his hand.

"Before that let me explain how it all started," Severus paused. "About 17 years ago..."

**TADA! So do you like. My fav line? "DO SOMETHING INTERESTING!" Yep! So I'm working on chapter 3. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read this Author's Note! Um hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooooooong time! See I've had this chapter written for a while. I have one more thing to tell you. I won't be updating for a while. See um I'm only writing one story at a time. And right now I'm working on my Beck and Jade prequel. So you may not here from me for a month or two. If you follow the story I'm still going to write this story! So enjoy.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Severus Snape's POV**

"About 17 years ago...," he stopped abruptly. "You must never repeat what I am about to tell you."

"Why don't you show us?" Professor Sprout asked. Severus nodded. He stood up and walked over to where the Pensive sat. Slowly he put his wand to his temple and drew out a long silvery hair. Snape quickly flicked his wand sending the hair down into the Pensive.

"Join me," he said quietly to the other teachers. "I'll begin during my 5th year at Hogwarts. Right before OWLS ended. There is just a little back round information you should know. Not many teachers remember how Lily Evans was my best friend before James Potter ever starting dating her. She was. I was completely and entirely in love with her."

"What happened?" Slughorn asked.

"You'll see," with that the teachers went into the Pensive.

**Severus Snape Memories (Author's Note- This is one of the memories from the last Harry Potter except I've shorted it)**

A young Severus Snape sat bent over a piece of parchment. His 'overly long' nose nearly touched the page as his quill scratched to page furiously.

"Five more minutes," a younger Professor Flitwick called out from the front of the room. The older Severus Snape stood at his younger self's shoulder and stared down with longing at what he once had. Meanwhile just a row away from the younger Snape a boy with messy black hair sat. He wore glasses but had brown eyes instead of the green that they all were used to. The boy behind him had messy brown hair with brown eyes to match. He had a mischievous look in his eye. James Potter and Sirius Black. They had made Snape's Hogwarts years terrible. They had bullied him to no end. A few seats in front of James and Sirius was Remus Lupin. He looked drawn and tired. It had been the full moon only a few days ago. Peter Pettigrew watched James and Sirius from where he was sitting. The man responsible for Lily's death was just feet away. He had beady eyes, looking more rat than human.

"Time's up," Professor Flitwick said. Their parchment flew into his hands throwing him off balance. The class chuckled. He dismissed them. Severus Snape stood up and walked slowly outside. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus walked ahead of him, James playing with with his snitch. Snape sat down in the shade of one of his favorite trees going over his answers. He was worried about how many OWLS he got. Not far off James Potter ruffled his hair making all the girls look at him and smile. Severus finished and rolled up the parchment. James nudged Sirius.

"Hey Sniveilus," James called out. _Just ignore him_, Snape thought. But James didn't stop he never did. James and Sirius got up ad walked up to him. Running, he knew was fruitless. He had tried once and it only made it worse.

"You need to take a shower Sniveillus," Sirius commented. "Look how greasy your hair is." Already Severus' face burned with embarrassment and they had only begun. He pulled out his wand to protect himself himself. Sirius sent Severus' wand flying. Severus had no way to protect himself and he was cornered. A crowd of kids gathered around them.

"Just wait," Snape panted staring at James with pure loathing. He then let out a stream of curses that made Minerva to cover her mouth in shock.

"Wash out your mouth," James tone was cold as pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth. They choked him. He couldn't breath.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a young girl with thick, wavy red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly beautiful green eyes that flashed. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," James paused smirking, "it's more the fact that he _exists_." Many people laughed at that.

"Leave him _alone_, Potter," Lily Evans was mad. As James focus was elsewhere Severus inched toward his wand.

"OY!" Sirius turned around just as Severus grabbed his wand. He quickly pointed it straight at James. In seconds Snape was hanging upside down. His robes fell over his face. His face burned as laughs rose from the crowd.

"Let him DOWN!" Lily shouted her wand pointed at James chest. James eyed it warily. James jerked his wand upward and Snape fell into a crumpled heap.

"You're lucky Evans was here to save you," James sneered.

"I don't need the help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" Severus struggled to his feet. He realized his mistake immediately.

"Fine," Lily said cooling and stormed off to the castle. James looked furiously at Snape. In a flash of light Severus was upside down again.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James called out to the crowd. The adult Snape turned at this. He knew what happened next. James just barely failed because of a teacher but he would never live that down.

The memory changed. They watched as Severus told Voldemort about the prophecy, his head bowed and murmuring to the floor. They watched him go to Dumbledore and become a spy. They watched Snape through Harry's school years. Finally the teachers found themselves back in the Headmasters office.

**End of memories**

Severus quickly walked around his desk and sat down, massaging his temples.

"Severus," Minerva looked shocked. "I never knew."

"That was kinda the point," he replied icily. He had just shown them his worst memory and was still in shock that he did that.

"You loved Lily? Lily _Evans?_" Flitwick was in complete shock.

"I _love _Lily. Lily Evans. The only person I have ever loved and will ever love. Forever," Yet he was still pouring his soul out. "Yes."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Slughorn thundered.

"Is it really Horace? Shocking that I fell in love with my best friend? Please tell me what is 'Impossible' Horace?" Snape questioned.

"You were protecting Harry Potter. You absolutely HATED his father!"

"But I love his mother," Severus sighed. "That was enough. It always had been and always will be. Always."

"Now what?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Excellent question Pomora," Snape sighed. "I don't know. I've been told to 'do something interesting'."

"Oh COME ON!" Minerva said exasperated. "Our way forward is clear! We fight! Harry may be dead but we aren't! we'll have students on our side!"

"It'll be a massacre!" Snape exclaimed angrily. "If Harry freaking Potter can't defeat the Dark Lord no one can!"

"Dumbledore said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is truly human now," Flitwick piped in.

"SO?"

"So he can be killed!" Flitwick exclaimed excitedly.

"Perfect!" Minerva said. "Come on Severus! We can do it! Especially with a spy." Severus groaned. This is what it always came to. This or Lily.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But if I die it's your fault!"

"I'll take the chance," Minerva smiled. With that the teachers were once again united in one cause.

**BEST CHAPTER EVER! Minerva is so much fun to write so is Severus but ha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be working on Bade next! So you should read my other stories and and this to your alerts and I'll be getting back in a few weeks!**


End file.
